Silicon carbide (SiC) semiconductor elements are operable at a higher temperature as compared with semiconductor elements formed of silicon (Si). However, since the operable temperature has an upper limit, it is preferable to equip the semiconductor devices with temperature sensors for measuring temperatures of the semiconductor elements.
An example of an SiC semiconductor device equipped with a temperature sensor includes an device described in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses that a pn junction diode, hetero junction diode, or Schottky diode (hereinafter called “SBD”) is formed on the same substrate as a static induction transistor formed of SiC, to use such a diode as the temperature sensor for measuring a temperature of the static induction transistor.